


Protective Papas

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson takes a moment to himself at his wedding and has a conversation about Josh and Aiden with Marcel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Papas

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my next Jaiden story when this idea popped into my head. I always loved how Marcel and Jackson were supportive of Aiden and Josh, asking about their dating lives and what not, so I decided to take it to the next level.

Jackson smiled brightly at a pair of his wolves as they passed him, well on their way to being completely and totally drunk.. Not that he judged them.  They were entitled to their new freedom from the curse.  No more painful changes once a month - they were in control now.  For him, personally, his good mood was twofold.  Yes, he was finally free from his curse, and unlike the other wolves, this was new to him as he'd never taken one of the rings.  But the added joy came from the fact that he was married.  Not just married, but married to the girl he'd been dreaming about since he'd first started _really_ thinking about girls.

And, to be honest, just between you and him, Hayley Marshall was _way_ better than he'd ever though Andrea Labonair would be.

So here he was, on his wedding night, watching his friends and family - his pack - have fun for the first time in a long time.  Granted, the only downside at the moment was the fact that the wedding and reception were being held at the Abattoir.  Don't get him wrong, it was beautiful and a great spot for the wedding, it's just that Klaus' presence was everywhere, even when the bastard himself wasn't in the room.  But he'd brood later.  Right now was a time for celebration, which was why he was fetching himself a drink, something a tiny bit stronger than champagne, while Hayley went to check up on Hope.

Once he had his tumbler of bourbon, he found a spot against one of the walls beneath the balconies and just observed the mingling of packs with the few vampires dotted about here and there.  As he was taking a sip of his drink, he got to witness Aiden finally pull his head out of his ass and reconnect with Josh, kissing him right there on the dance floor.  Jackson laughed softly to himself, however not all of his wolves were okay with the public display of affection.  Jackson noticed Jerick growl quietly and throw a look of disgust their way.  Jackson caught the other wolf's eye and let his own burn gold for a second, holding Jerick's eye until the lesser wolf blinked and bared his neck in submission before going off to sulk in a dark corner.

Pleased as punch, Jacks turned his gaze back to Aiden, who had apparently caught the end of that little exchange.  The Alpha offered Aiden a smile and raised his glass in salute, getting a nod in return before Aiden pulled Josh out onto the dance floor.

The alpha werewolf and leading man in tonight's shindig maintained his spot by the wall, just taking the moment to relax and watch the crowd when he felt someone sidle up next to him.  He didn't even have to look to know who it was - Marcel had a distinct presence.

"Cute couple, aren't they?" Marcel asked, indicating his vampire and Jackson's werewolf as they swayed slowly on the dance floor.

"They are." Jackson conceded.  "I'm happy for them."

"Same here." Marcel agreed.

"But...?" Jackson guessed.

"No, 'but.'" Marcel answered.  "Just a side note."  Jackson turned his head to meet Marcel's gaze.  "You see, Josh is one of my guys, and I look out for my guys.  So, Aiden does anything to hurt him, and we're going to have a problem."

"And the reason you're telling me this?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not going to ruin their reunion." Marcel admitted.  "I just wanted to lay the cards on the table." Jackson nodded in response rather than say anything, his eyes trained on the couple in question.  "You gonna issue the same threat?"

"No."

"No?"

No." Jackson repeated.  "I've met Josh - talked with him - and I can honestly say I know rabbits with more of a desire to hurt people."

"Fair point." Marcel agreed.  "But he's got some fight in him."

"He makes Aiden happy and that's all I care about." Jackson plowed on.  "Plus, they're both adults.  They don't need me, or you, to manage their relationship."

"Well, alright then." Marcel said, trademark smirk in place, already turning to head back to Gia.

"All that being said." Jackson continued, causing the vampire to pause and look back over his shoulder.  "If I find out you and whatever scheme I'm sure is going on inside that head of yours has anything to do with causing either of them a problem, well then, me and you will have a problem."

"Are you threatening me?" Marcel asked, arrogant.

Jackson finally looked away from the crowd to meet Marcel's eyes, his irises the pale gold of his wolf.  "Oh, yeah."

"Well, okay then." Marcel responded after a moment, smile still in place but now challenging.  He started to walk away before pausing once more.  "By the way.  Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jackson replied, turning back to watch the crowd as the vampire slipped around the edges.

"What I miss?" Hayley said as she appeared on Jackson's other side, her eyes trained on Marcel's retreating back.

"Nothing much." Jackson responded, turning to smile at his bride.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the other day and I should have posted it then because now it looks like Klaus (that bastard!) is going to drive a wedge between Aiden and Jackson.


End file.
